


I've Never Forgotten The Taste Of Your Lips

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Distance, First Kiss, Flufftober, Friends to Lovers, Goodbyes, M/M, Reunions, Second Kiss, Soldier Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Magnus remembers the day and, most importantly, he remembers saying goodbye.





	I've Never Forgotten The Taste Of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This fic is one of my favourites, I hope you'll enjoy it! <3
> 
> D.

Magnus remembers their first kiss. It feels like it was yesterday. He remembers he took him to the airport and then was the last one to say goodbye.

Alexander Lightwood was always a stubborn idiot, as Magnus used to call him in high school. They have known each other for ages, growing up together, sharing the deepest secrets. Magnus got to know his best friend through the years and there was nothing he didn’t know about him. Or so he thought. Alec was always brave and smart but also incredibly handsome and funny, always prepared to shot a sarcastic comment if needed. And a little infuriating because of being so perfect, in Magnus’ eyes, of course. In every grade there were girls (and boys) who secretly had a crush on Alec, Magnus included, and yet, he stayed oblivious as always. During their 9th Grade Alec turned out to be a little less perfect for his parents, they didn’t know about it then, and a little more perfect for Magnus, if that was even possible. Just then, Alec made an innocent confession to Magnus.

He was gay.

Now, when Magnus thinks about it, it’s actually endearing how flustered and scared Alec was. It wasn’t easy to share this part of him and yet, Alec was ready to trust him with his life because he had confidence in him. Magnus understood his struggle too well and he used that knowledge to comfort Alec when he freaked out, afraid he could lose his best friend. No one lost anyone, they stayed just as they were but stronger than ever, with Magnus’ crush doubled because he suddenly felt like he actually could have a little hope. Long story short, they kept Alec’s secret for years while Magnus proudly came out as bi, supported by his parents. Alec always told him he was a little jealous of it.

During all those years of friendship there were two times when Magnus nearly lost him and one time he really did.

The first one happened in 4th Grade when they had their worst, _unforgivable_, as Alec kept describing it, fight about superiority of superheroes comics. Let’s say one supported Marvel, the other loved DC. After all, they decided their friendship was much more important than the silly contest and as mature and reasonable ten-year-olds, they buried the hatchet and shared comics with each other. None of them has ever complained about it.

The second one was caused by Magnus’ coming-out. Alec was his undying supporter who stayed by his side no matter what. His parents weren’t pleased with that and did everything in their power to separate them. Alec has never abandoned him though. Magnus doesn’t know what his friend did or said to them but he stayed a constant part of Alec’s life. He was no longer welcomed in Lightwood’s house but they weren’t able to erase him completely despite their attempts.

Two years ago Magnus lost Alec to his stubbornness. It wasn’t a literal loss but the lack of Alec in his life was visible everyday and Magnus suffered because of it. He wasn’t there anymore and all he could do was hope he would go back one day.

Magnus remembers _the_ day and, most importantly, he remembers saying goodbye.

_“You know you have nothing to prove to them?”, he whispers into the space between them, sending Alec a sad smile, hoping he can talk him out of it. His friend smiles at him, a broad grin brightening his face. He reaches for Magnus’ hands and lifts them, trapping them in his tight grip._

_“I know”, he says, squeezing his fingers. “But there is something I want to prove to myself”, he explains, a quiet confession between them._

_“You’re gonna make it back, do you hear me?”, Magnus says pleadingly, his voice shaking with every word. He doesn’t care how desperately he sounds right now or what emotions he expresses. Screw that, he would do anything to stop him. To keep him safe. _

_Alec shakes his head, an amused gesture, and the corners of his mouth raise even higher. “Why wouldn’t I?”, he asks him and Magnus almost believes in his confidence. “Look what I have waiting for me”, Alec tells him and he bites his lip to stop it from trembling. Fuck, he shouldn’t be such a crybaby in the middle of the airport. _

_“Okay, you idiot, come here”, Magnus chokes out, his hands escaping Alec’s grip, his arms already circling on his shoulders. He leans closer to his ear, his cheek burrowed in Alec’s neck. “You do everything to survive. It’s not a request. It’s an order”, he says firmly and Alec chuckles against his skin._

_“Yes, sir, yes, sir”, he salutes, laughing quietly and Magnus joins him quickly, eager to dismiss the thought of losing him. “I won’t be able to write very often so I’ll send you a letter or two”_

_“Send me stones then”, he huffs and Alec brings him closer to his chest._

_“Maybe I could do that”, he mumbles and Magnus breathes heavily, pulling himself away from his body. He puts his hands on his shoulders and squeezes one more time, forcing a small smile to show that he has his support. _

_“Stay alive, soldier”, he orders and Alec snorts, shaking his head slightly._

_“Will try”, he promises._

_“You better”, Magnus squints his eyes at him. “Come on, you have to go”, he motions at people who stand up from their seats. _

_Alec grips his hand one last time and lets go, his smile suddenly sad. “See you around, Magnus”, he winks playfully, clearly trying to cheer him up._

_“Goodbye, Alexander”, he answers and moves back. He turns around and starts heading for the exit. He lets out a shaky breath, his body embracing the tears he kept back. His steps are getting quicker as he tries to get out of this place. He already misses him. He loves him and Alec doesn’t even know about it._

_“Idiot”, he scolds himself, cursing his own stupidity. He tells himself he couldn’t do it because he wants to keep it for the next time. For the moment they will meet again. But there is this terrifying scenario in his head that tells him something different and he can’t stop his thoughts from torturing him._

It may be the last time he will ever see him.

_The thought makes him stop dead in his tracks, in the middle of the rushing crowd. He turns around, his moves unsteady and frantic. He spots his best friend between other people who are making towards the gates. He doesn’t know what he’s doing when he starts running, his legs moving on their own accord._

_“Alexander!”, he shouts, his hands a shaky mess in front of him. Alec spins around, his face masked with worry. _

_“Did something happen?”, he asks, loud enough for Magnus to hear him, the distance between them minimizing every second. Alec sends him a questionable look that Magnus notices when he’s only few feet apart but he completely ignores him, lunging at his best friend, throwing his arms around him. He stops when there are just a few inches between their lips and Alec breathes heavily, his body leaning into his own._

_“Magnus”, he whispers, a sound like a silent prayer Magnus is happy to hear out. _

_And then they are _kissing. _A steady motion of lips, hands dancing on each other’s skin, Magnus’ palm safe on Alec’s cheek when he pulls him closer and closer, erasing all left space between them. It’s a mess and it’s a perfection. It’s everything Magnus has ever waited for in his entire life. He can’t get enough, even though he’s aware Alec has to be somewhere else right now. He doesn’t want him to go, he can stop him this way or another. Alec moves closer to him, his fingers digging into the skin on Magnus’ hip. Magnus is not the only one who is craving. They are both equally eager to be around each other. There are certain sounds Magnus shouldn’t let out in the middle of the airport but Alec nibbles at his lip and Magnus just _melts, _breaking the kiss to steady himself on his feet. He rests their foreheads together, exchanging breathless truth in the space between them._

_“Please, come back to me. Don’t you dare die on me. Don’t leave me, please”, he begs, gripping his neck between his palms. Alec blinks his eyes open and laughs disbelievingly, clearly affected by the kiss. _

_“I would go through hell and back to get a second kiss”, he tells him, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Magnus smiles at him, his hands shaking when he hugs him. _

_“I-”, he starts, his voice failing him when he tries to utter certain words._

_“I know”, Alec whispers and now Magnus is the one to let out a small laugh. “I’ll send you those stones”, he promises, leaving a feathery-like kiss on Magnus’ soft cheek, and turns around, disappearing into the moving crowd._

_Magnus can’t wait to see him again._

He paces nervously, almost digging holes in airport’s floor. Alexander comes back today. He reached out to them last week to pass a message on to them. Since they got the letter, Magnus wasn’t able to sleep at night, too afraid something could go horribly wrong, and it’s exactly why he looks like walking dead right now, eight days after, his face a mask of a scary corpse.

“Magnus”, Izzy scolds him firmly, sending him a pointed glare. “I know you missed him, I missed my brother too but I’m going to deprive him of his best friend if you don’t stop”, she warns, tapping her foot against the floor. Magnus doesn’t even lift his eyes at her, nodding absentmindedly, and continues his silent wander. Izzy sighs loudly, clearly frustrated, and leans against Simon’s body, sending her boyfriend a tired look. Jace looks at his watch, looking as anxious as Magnus. Clary buries her head in Maia’s neck while her girlfriend is hugging her, somehow comforting them both. Aline and Helen exchange knowing looks as the only ones who are actually able to sit down and wait. Everyone are here to welcome him back, eager to see him again after two years of barely-existing contact.

The gates open and people start flowing through them, a sudden movement makes Aline and Helen jump from their seats. Izzy stares into the crowd, looking for a well-known brown mop of hair with hazel irises. Magnus doesn’t have courage to lift his eyes, still convinced nothing of this is real. He waited so long for Alec to come back to him and he dreamt so many scenarios of this moment he doesn’t really know what is real anymore. He hears Izzy squeak and Jace excitedly shout Alec’s name which makes him move his head at the crowd. It only takes a second before he is able to notice him in a cloud of moving people. He is as tall as Magnus remembered him, his hair are much shorter, his eyes a little less bright but it’s him, swimming deftly to them. There is a certain difference in his movements, something is slower in his pace but Magnus expected that, he knew there would be something, a permanent scar on his body that would always remind him of this lonely time. But he is ready to face these scars for the rest of his life if it means he gets to spend it with him. Alec smiles brightly at them and before Magnus knows it, he is embraced by Izzy in a tight grip, his bags laying abandoned on the floor. Not even a second later, Aline and Helen join them, followed by everyone except Magnus. He just stands there, staring at the man he missed so deeply for the last two years. The man who he left after sharing their first kiss. The man he loved unconditionally for years and he doesn’t want to stop, ever. Alec peeks at him from his big hug and the corners of Magnus’ mouth jump. He feels something roaring in his chest, burning him from the inside and if he’s honest, he wants this feeling to consume him. When they pull away from Alec, Izzy’s gaze lays on him and she sends him another questioning look.

“Why didn’t you join the hug?”, she asks him, her brows raised slightly, but he doesn’t pay attention to her. Alec stares at him and Magnus lets him, returning his gaze. It’s like an invisible pull, something that makes him step closer when Alec lets out a disbelieving laugh Magnus missed so much.

“Oh, for fucks sake”, Helen sighs next to him, making Maia snort loudly. Those two menaces are the only ones aware of what happened between him and Alec two years ago, of course except for Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael who didn’t let him live peacefully after he admitted how his life’s biggest success immediately turned into a misery. His own words, the truth.

“I sent stones”, Alec deadpans, practically yanking him from his rain of thoughts. Magnus opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it, too stunned at the ridiculous statement.

“You’re lucky you did”, he replies, his voice shaking a little. Alec grins, opening his arms widely and he all but jumps into it, melting into his best friend’s strong arms. He sighs contently, relaxing completely into the safe feeling.

“I deserved my own hug”, he mumbles loud enough for others to hear and is rewarded with roaring laugh from them.

“I’m not going back”, Alec whispers into his ear, hiding him into his hold, and Magnus almost lets out a sob, unable to control his emotions.

“You know, man, you have so much to catch up with”, Jace grabs his bags and starts ranting, heading towards the exit. Everyone follows in his steps, accompanied by his loud voice but Alec stops Magnus in place, catching his face into his hands.

“Hi”, he whispers, his eyes shining brightly when he smiles at him.

“Hey”, Magnus answers, his fingers resting on the collar of Alec’s shirt. He finds his hazel irises and stares into them, pouring everything he can into his gaze. “You know what I want to say”, he says this time and Alec grins at him, his thumbs dancing on Magnus’ cheeks.

“I know”, he whispers and it’s all Magnus registers before warm lips touch his own. He smiles into the kiss, leaning closer to put their bodies flush against each other. It’s a well-known feeling and yet, it’s completely new. It’s a discovery Magnus has never thought he needed, the one his body always craved to experience. This time he is the one to nibble at Alec’s lip, making him let out quiet sounds Magnus wasn’t aware Alec was capable of. Someone whistles in the background and there is certainly cheering audible around them but he melts against Alec’s body and it’s all that matters at the moment.

The second kiss feels like a second chance. A whole new beginning of an unpredictable journey. Magnus is ready to take a challenge and see where it’s going to get them.


End file.
